


Audible Assault

by Jei_Stark



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, F/M, Inspired by Music, M/M, Morning After, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/Jei_Stark
Summary: Two birds in a bed and one bat making breakfast. Or: Barbara can't sing, Jason can't think, and Dick needs to use the bathroom.[Written for the Alphabet Atrocities daily prompt at r/fanfiction. April 1: "Absolutely every sentence must start with an A-word. All of them. And the dialogue, too! (100 words)" So of course I gave myself the bonus challenge of making it music related somehow.]





	Audible Assault

'Ants Marching' was stuck in Jason's head, specifically _these crimes between us go deeper_ echoing like a skipping vinyl. And it wasn’t as if he’d never done way worse, but sleeping with Babs _and_ Dick was the most recent and thus at the front of his brain. Accompanied by a repetitive 90’s soundtrack, of course, because why not. All the ways his brain had been scrambled -- not just the Joker or the pit, but also every concussion before that -- why _wouldn’t_ this be another?

A muffled sigh emanated from the lump of blanket next to Jason. "Are you gonna take the bathroom first?" Dick murmured sleepily.

As if on cue, Babs sung off-key from the kitchen. "... _And remembers being small, playing under the table and dreaming_..."

After a moment of thought, Jason shrugged, slipping out of bed and joining his voice to Babs' as his bare feet padded on hardwood. " _Aaaaall the little ants are marching_..."

Almost entirely off-key as well, but grinning anyway.


End file.
